


Tenebrous

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s ridiculous!  You’re practically the bluebird of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenebrous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words WOTD 7/25/13 - Tenebrous

“UGH!”

“What?”

“My very … ex-wife just referred to me as a doomsayer.”

“You? No! That’s ridiculous! You’re practically the bluebird of happiness. Not at all tenebrous. What was she thinking?”

“Are you done?”

“I doubt it. What happened to seeing the roses in a thorn bush?”

“It’s different when the rose is Grace and the thorn bush is a boy/girl party.”

“There will be parents there.”

“They promised to stay in the kitchen.”

“Grace is a smart girl. Self-respecting.”

“It’s a pool party.”

“...”

“Yeah. Can I be tenebrous now?”

“Yes. And I’m going to the party with you.”


End file.
